Just saving the universe book 1 Omega's Backsory
by The Overload
Summary: Omega's (the protagonist of the series) back story. Please read disclaimers. First fanfic so please be easy with me.


Disclaimer

A chunk of this story(and future stories) uses other stories as a base for this one. I own the plot (as in how the story goes) of the story(ies). I do not have the full rights to the main protagonist (Omega) because Omega is based on Hans 50's "Monster Shifter". (great story you should read it) So I have limited working space with the first book of the series (). The first book in the series "Just saving the universe" explains Omega's back story in the series "Just saving the universe". You must read "Just saving the universe" book 1 Omega's Back Story, because it has the disclaimer. So please bare with me with the series and all the book.

Before The Series

Step 1: Open a new tab and search for "Monster Shifter" (I'm serious)

Step 2: Read chapter 1.

What will change in chapter 1. 1, Zeus makes Pery have half-immortality. 2, Kronos torched Percy for 75,000,000,000 years instead. 3, Kronos says that this is the only knife in the multiverse (foreshadowing?).

Step 2: Read chapter 3

What will change in chapter 3. 1, Before Nico shadow travels he feels the darkness, the darkness of a primordial at camp and then figure out why the camp has betrayed Percy but, doesn't say anything because if the darkness is real one of the campers is a double agent. He keeps up the act of being angry at everyone because he is a very good actor, then he tells his father about his suppositions. Hade's teleports to the light bunker with nice also tells him he has also felt the darkness but they must keep this towards themselves until Erebus reveals himself like all villains do because they don't know how is watching.

Step 3: Read chapter 4

What will change in chapter 4. 1, When Percy looks around at the Olympions he saw Apollo face with shock, and fear then it changes to hostility. 2, Artemis face was with hostility than with confusion. 2, Percy eyes becomes watery but doesn't cry when Poseidon "stabbed his heart". 3, Zeus turns Percy half immortal (red blood). 4, Percy asked if he can say goodbye to his mother, sister, and Paul, Zeus deines Hades, Hestia, Artemis, and surprisingly Hera intervene and tell zeus to stop being a douche bag and lets Percy say goodbye to his mother which had Sofia in her arms and Paul. Sally cries, Percy "dies" (gets thrown in hell) Sally tries to go in but Percy denies because she shouldn't have to suffer from his punishment. Percy says "sorry for everything mom and tell my little sibling that I love them" he goes to hell. Sally cries some more Paul embraces her and tells her calming words. Then Sally gives Sofia to Paul and the slaps both Zeus and Poseidon they fall unconscious and forgot that they were slap out cold by a mortal. Sally and Paul then leave with Hades and Hestia trying not to laugh. The other olympians try to stop them but peed themselves when they saw the furious face of a women that just lost a son.

Step 4: Read chapter 5

What will change in chapter 5. 1, Percy ponders on how his mother is doing or if she is even alive, how did she live her life, how his sister's descendants were because he has been down there for more than a normal person's life span.

Step 5: Read chapter 12

What will change is 1, Erebus states that when Percy came to the throne room 1 year ago Apollo sensed it and was about to snitch on me so I gave him a proposal let me take influence you and your sister will live but will probably hate you but, as you said before "My life with my big sister anger with me is a better without her in it.". Apollo being the caring sibling took the deal. All the Olympians were looking shocked at Apollo. Erebus then says "Apollo tried to tell you." pointing at the gods that weren't under a dark influence. Zeus then asked how did a mortal withstand your power when it broke the barriers of multiple gods? Erebus just replies with nothing can keep a mother from loving their child. Hepsetus and Ares ask Erebus why Hera doesn't love them. Eredus just says Cow dung over here isn't a real mother she was forced with num skull, and she had repairman to combat Drama Queen's Owl breath .

2, after the incident Artemis, tell Thalia to tell Sally what happened to Percy. Thalia does that and notices Paul not there. Thalia asked Sally where's Paul, Saul says that I have lost the will to live. Thalia says to think about Percy he will come back only to figure that she is dead how will he feel. Thalia says to think about the Sofia. Sally snaps out of the depressing state. Sally says that Sofia is a demigoddess how will she able to protect her. Thalia says that she will take care of it. Sally says to thalia that she and the hunt come over anytime. Thalia comes back to the hunt and says her proposal to Artemis, she agrees and sets a strong barrier (stronger than the one at the camp) so that no monster will sense the demigoddess.

Step 6: Read the sensitive material (at your own risk)

Perses introduces only lady Medusa, Percy connects the dots and then starts laughing because he is already ape (can't say add the r) victim. 2, after the sensitive material Percy, states that why it is alway him. He was about to let him be like the torchers that scared him, hurt the world because the world hurt him, he was done being the nice guy, he would let darkness consume him like it when he was a child. Then he remembered something he promised himself and his mother. Flash Back

Just remember punk be like me and your pain stops. I want you to hurt your innocent mother by letting darkness consume you. Percy does this. The smelly man stops hitting him, so he comes back home from school only to find his mommy unconscious on the floor. The smelly man says to him I must get rid of all light, the only light in this room is this piece of dirt. Percy says to the smelly man Hit me instead,

(Smelly man) But that would mean that you would have to go back to the light are you sure about that. The pain will only hurt more.

(Percy) I will also take the pain you put on my mommy.

(S) Deal. Just remember brain boy that if you let darkness consume you again I will hurt your mother even more.

Percy just nodes. When the smelly man leaves he makes a promise to his mother and himself never to be consumed by the darkness. Little did Percy know that his resistance to the darkness just became a star from a blazing inferno.

Step 7: Read chapter 18

Leo doesn't fall to the darkness as goes with Hazel and Frank. Leo doesn't tell why he didn't fell to darkness. Hazel, Leo, and Frank go to Sally Jackson apartment how they got their, while let's just say Leo knew where it was.

Artemis also tells Thalia to get Sally and Sophie (Sally's 1-year daughter) Jackson, because they are going to see their son/brother in a long/first time.

Nick and Gracie are only Medusas kids, Nick is older and Gracie is younger

Damasen theorizes that the kids might have Bob's ability over the dead.

Both Nick and Gracie have the dargan from and the bound with Draco.

Step 8: read chapter 18

When Hestia clams Percy, Sally comes out with Sophie in her arms. Percy is overjoyed but says this is tick. Sally says this is not a trick. What happened to you? you have only been gone for a year.

Percy then realizes that time in tartarus is slower than in the world above. Percy sees Sofia and smells.

Sally smiles and says Sofia wants a hug from you. Percy says I can't there's a barrier. Sally tells Zeus to put down the barrier multiple times he says no until Zeus BACKHANDS Sally in the face and she falls on the ground.

Percy tells Artemis to protect Sofia and For anyone that doesn't want to get hurt move out of my way. Percy then charges his fist up with destructive power, then shoryukens himself out of the barrier beats Ares then starts talking to Zeus.

Do you know what happened with when the last guy him my mom? I should him Medusa's face, but with you, I will deal personally.

Zeus starts dumb by just shooting a 100% power lighting bolt streak at Percy. After the dust settled everyone sees that Percy is making circle movement with his arm. Zeus realizes 2 things 1, Percy is more durable and power than Typhon, ever Titan, every demigod, demi titan, demi- primordial, ever god (minor,major and Olympian) and most primordials combined! 2, He is boosting up the power level by 900,000,000,%! Even with my lighting immunity, I will feel a 1000% power streak.

Percy says hey drama queen! Taste your own medicine. Then when Percy is about to shoot the streak of lightning at Zeus Sofia stops him. Then Percy continued to make the circular movements. Sofia says

Wtop it big brower. Mommy said that you were a kind person at hweart.

That was all it took for Percy to take his hand and put it at his heart, dangerous yes, but it is the only ride of the lighting without hurting anyone. Percy then hugs Sofia and says thanc you then heals his mother.

Step 9: Wait for the other books


End file.
